Dream Sequence
by MissMccartyCullen
Summary: Brooklyn has a strange dream about an event that happened at a ballet studio in Pheonix, leaving her extremely confused. What happens when she meets the people that were in her dream in real life? What secret are the Cullens hiding? EdxB AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is a new story I'v started. Check it out and review if you can.**

**Chapter 1**

I dreamt. I was in a narrow room. It was long and white. Suddenly I heard a noise. I turned towards the noise and saw that someone was opening a bright, white door. A slender girl with long, wavy brown hair. She had pale skin and was an average height. Her hand was still on the other side of the door frame, and after her walked in a tall, pale boy. He looked about 17-18 years of age and his messy hair was bronze, with a hint of red in it. I think they were together, as they were smiling and looking at each other fondly. It was such a sweet sight.

Then, the girl donned a frown on her heart-shaped face. She looked at the boy, and he nodded, squeezing her hand encouragingly. She walked over to a full length mirror in the far corner of the room. I hadn't noticed that there before. She reached her hand out to let her fingertips gently glide across the shiny surface. What happened then shocked me.

She got a glazed look in her eyes, and she reached out to put her hand fully on the mirror. In the reflection, a scene started playing. I gasped silently, not wanting to ruin the moment, at the thing I saw in the mirror.

I saw the girl, walking into a large room, with one side covered in mirrors. A voice sounded, and she started running towards it, expectantly. As she turned the corner, there was a man with extremely pale skin, and a long snow blonde pony tail hung limply down his back. He was wearing weird clothes, like he was super-natural or something.

He started talking to her, saying menacing things in a threatening voice. He said things along the lines of, 'Good. You're alone. I told you to come alone'. The girl started to get frightened, and he stepped one step closer to her. He sniffed her hair, and said, 'He's right. You do smell good'.

At that moment, the girl had a shocked look on her face, as if she had been lied to, as if it was all a sham. She tried to run away the opposite direction, but he took a massive jump and stood in front of her. He then picked her up by the neck, and flung her against the wall. I cringed, as she fell back against the mirrors, practically feeling the pain myself.

He walked over to the girl in immense pain with a camcorder. He was talking in a sickly sweet voice, which then turned into a scary whisper and he grabbed her by her hair and crashed her head back into the mirror. I could see the ever-growing pain in her eyes as, once she got over the shock of that last blow, she realized that blood was trickling from the back of her head, onto her sleeve.

She began to slip out of consciousness, and her eyes looked like they were going to roll back into her head any second now.

I jumped, as the boy that had walked in with her swiftly tackled her attacker to the ground. As they started fighting roughly, more people with pale skin came running in. One of them was a tall, muscular male, and the other was a tall, lean and blonde male. They ran up to the fight and started to join in. it was obvious who was going to win.

Among the others, was a tall blonde girl, who looked a million dollar model. She ran, gracefully, up to the fight and, I could imagine, stood as back up if it was needed. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be needed. Others were a small, girl with short, spiky black hair, and pixie-like features. She had a petite frame and looked very fragile.

The others included a tall, handsome, man, with blonde hair slicked back, and a kind-faced woman with medium length, golden hair. All three of them went to help the girl. As she started to loose consciousness, I saw her sweetheart completely ignore the fight and run over to her. In his eyes, I saw hope, along with worry.

He reached her as soon as she lost consciousness. Then, the scene started fading away gradually. It was so sad; tears were brimming up my eyes, blocking my sight. It was just like a movie, where bad things happen to good people. I blinked a few times, to try to make my tears go away.

The boy walked over to her and took her in his strong arms, carrying her bridal style. She didn't do anything to stop him, all she did was, as soon as she was wrapped tightly in his arms, put her arms around his neck, snuggled into his muscular chest, and hid her face in the crook of his neck, and shut her eyes. I heard fast, uneasy breaths slowly turning to slow steady breaths. She was asleep.

He walked towards the door. He got to the door, and looked at me meaningfully, as if this was the most important information in the world. I stared back blankly, and as he began to walk out of the door, I realized that it just might well be, for all I knew.

I woke up with a jolt, as I felt my bed weigh down at the foot of it. I shut my eyes tight, trying to figure out what that was about. I didn't even bother to look who it was; it could be a rapist for all I knew. But, I realized exactly who it was, as I felt familiar, strong arms wrap around me, as if trying to protect me from whatever was harming me.

It was the love of my life, the apple of my eye, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. In all of my 17 years, I had never felt something so pure and so right. It was Shane.

**Well, that's it. Should I continue it or not? I might be getting help from my friend April (Aries4495) with my stories as she is really good at writing. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks, Alice-May**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll and I've just written the second chapter and I'm gonna put it up and hope you'll like it. **

**Here it is:**

**Chapter 2**

"Now, what's wrong?," he asked me worriedly. I just clasped my eyes together, and started shaking my head rapidly. I didn't understand. I wanted _him_ to tell _me_. But somehow, something in my mind, body and soul was telling me not to speak a word about it. I was so confused. "I..I..I don't know. I just had a really weird dream which I don't even unders-" I stopped rambling when his lips made contact with mine.

Our lips moved together with a distinctive rhythm. It felt so right. I was interrupted from my thinking when his tongue started running along my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. I smiled into the physical embrace, and parted my mouth a little to let him in, and as soon as I did that, we lost control. Our tongues danced with each other as our lips moved simultaneously. I felt his hands, which had previously been strewn around my neck, gently go lower, coming to a halt at my waist. My hands, which were previously around his torso, raised higher until I was tangling my fingers in his hair.

We pulled away from each other after about ten minutes, both of us smirking, breathing heavily. I giggled and he stood up from the bed. He reached his hand out for me to take, which he knew I would, and I stepped out the bed and stood up next to him. He faced me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back, and I realized, yet again, that he was the one.

After a long hug, we parted and I sent him downstairs to wait. As far as we were in our relationship, I still wasn't ready for anything other than making out. It's okay though, he wasn't ready either and respected my decision. I was happy about that. I strolled into my walk-in closet. I picked out a pair of black faded skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top with a Jonas Brothers sign on. I walked over to my giant shoe shelves and picked out some patent grey high heels.

After I had gotten dressed, I walked downstairs to find Shane sat on the sofa with two boys - one tall and muscular, the other blonde and lean. They were surprisingly alike to the people in the vision in my confusing dream.

When they noticed me looking the blonde one did a small wave and the burly one smiled and waved enthusiastically. My confused frown turned into a smile and I wandered into the kitchen.

I grabbed a granola bar and started to walk back into the main room when my phone started to ring. I sighed and walked back to the worktop to get my phone. It was Molly. "Hey. Whats up?" "Nothing much. Shane's just got some friends round. What about you?" "Hmm, nothing. Are they hot?" "You know I cant really say anything." "Yeah, I know. Anyway, Nick wants to know if you wanna be picked up?" "No thanks. I'll drive myself. And yeah. They are." "Oooh. What does Joseph think about that?" "He doesn't think anything about that because he will never know. Won't he?" "Erm, no. He won't. Anyway, see you at school." "Bye. Luv ya." "Luv you too. Bye." I strolled into the main room just as they were turning the TV off.

"Come on, Barney and friends. Its time for school". He scowled. "Yes, mommy". I smirked. "If you don't stop that the wind will blow, and you'll be stuck like that forever!" He stopped then, walking over to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, despite our little audience, whom I could feel watching us. "Yeah, but you'll still love me, wont you?" "Maybe," I replied, teasingly. Our faces kept getting closer and closer together, as my arms wounded round his neck. Just as our lips were about an inch apart, we were interrupted by the clearing of someones throat. Shane growled, and I slapped his chest lightly.

"Do you guys want a lift?", I asked the two boys. They looked at each other and muscle man said to blondie, " Do we?". He replied, "Yeah, Edward dropped us off, remember?". "Oh, yeah. He wanted alone time with Bella." They laughed and said "Yeah. That'd be cool." I smiled at them and walked out the door. "Guys. It's this way." He said, walking out after me. They followed and stopped at my sapphire blue Lamborghini.

"Wow. Nice car", they said, in awe. "Yeah. I love my little Maria," I said, proudly. I heard Shane mutter, "Yeah, probably more than me!" I scowled at the three laughing boys, walking round to the drivers seat. They all got seated in the car, and I asked them if they wanted the radio on, to which they refused the offer.

"Hmm. Suit yourself," I replied. As we drove past the trees and bushes, I looked out the window briefly. "Jeez, Brooklyn. I'm too young to die!" Joe said. I scowled at him and stuck my tongue out, while he pointed at the road frantically. I looked back out into the seemingly never-ending road, and for a couple of minutes we enjoyed a comfortable silence.

It was suddenly broken by muscle man saying loudly, "Oh so that's your name. Brooklyn. So far all we know you as is 'Sexy Lady', by Joes reference". I laughed and threw a small glance at Shane, who was now red-faced with embarrassment. I looked out front and saw that we were half a block away from the school.

I let my laughter subside before I turned the corner to enter St Josephs High School. I told the guys that we were here, before I skimmed the parking lot looking for a space.

Just as I was nearing it, I spied a space right at the end, and turned abruptly. Shane, who was leaning towards the back seat, a little too far, playing Thumb Wars with Muscle Man, fell in the a space between the two front seats. As we laughed, he sat himself up and brushed himself off before scowling menacingly at me. "Awww, I'm sorry babe," I said leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. As I pulled away, I concluded with, "You deserved it though, it was your own fault". But he pretended not to hear me.

Before we all got out of the car, I remembered Shane saying how MM and Blondie signed up to most of the same classes as us. I knew I couldn't call them by my own personal nickname for them, so before we opened the doors, I said quickly "Oh yeah, what are your names? I don't know yet". We got out of the car, and because MM was on my side, as soon as I stepped on the tarmac, I was enveloped into a giant bear hug. I gingerly patted him on the back, and he let go of me. "My names Emmett!," he grinned and waved down at me. "Good to know," I said laughing.

We walked past the car and Blondie met me at the boot. He held out his hand, and I took it. "Jasper," he said, smiling. "Right, Emmett and Jasper. It's a good thing I know. I didn't want to be calling you guys muscle man and blondie all day," I said, giggling. Shane came over to me and took my hand, entwining the fingers of my slim, manicured hand with the fingers of his large, tanned hands. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. Emmett coughed, interrupting out little moment. I rolled my eyes as we all began to walk into school.

We strolled to the door, and waited for our friends. Sitting on the little wall, I ran my fingers through my long honey blonde hair which was straightened and volumised. Suddenly I felt hands over my eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the person threatened from behind me. I fought a scream, as I struggled to decifer the identity of this person.

**If you have any questions about the plot or anything, then don't be afraid to ask me. Please review. I need feedback!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Alice-May xx**


End file.
